tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bathyscaphe
Send resources and get treasures using your bathyscaphe. The quests related to Bathyscaphe can be found here. Note: For information about the Outsider's Bathyscaphe,click here. Requirements *Level: 15 *Main Building: Level 3 Construction Bathyscaphe is unlocked once you reach level 15. You will get a level 1 Bathyscaphe which has a total operation time of 10 hours. With each level of upgrade the operation time is extended by 15 minutes. The Elite Bathyscaphe yields 30% more income. The Exclusive Bathyscaphe yields 50% more income. Treasure Hunt Send resources and some workers to the bathyscaphe in order to dive several meters deep under the water. The amount and type of resources needed for each dive is random. However, it should not ask for resources that are not available at your level. However, it will ask for resources that are available at your level, but you have not yet built a building that produces it. After having got the treasure, your bathyscaphe will take a 01:00:00 break time. You can reduce this break time by spending up to 6 . If you use gems to skip the time break, the bathyscaphe will find more treasures. After the break you can send more resources and workers to dive deeper. You can do this again until the end of the operation time or the end of the treasure hunt at which time the bathyscaphe will be reported as overheating and requires 14 hours to recover. The treasures can contain Star Stones , Sun Stones , Forest Stones , Mountain Stones , Ocean Stones , Stone of Courage, Stone of Tenacity and Stone of Knowledge. Watch for additional stones in the background (it is scrollable). Collect them by clicking/tapping on them. These additional free stones will regenerate when the bathyscaphe is ready to dive another stage. The treasures also include the Stone of Comfort, Stone of Duty and Stone of Defense. These are used in quests and to activate the Lady of the Sea to enhance sailing island deals. During the weeks when one can travel to the Athlantean Islands these three stones will be replaced with items useful on the Athlantean Islands. These items include Sea Hearts, Sea Cups and other items. The 2018 Jewel Update also added three more treasures which can be obtained in dives: Courage Stone, Knowledge Stone, and Tenacity Stone. These items are used for the related quests and territory purchases. Different kinds of treasure chests can be found while diving. For some quests, you need to find certain number of specific kinds of treasures (See Bathyscaphe Quests). Underwater Lab The treasures found using the Bathyscaphe can be traded for items, bonuses, or buildings in the Professor's Underwater Lab. This is also where you can look at how much treasure you have. Offers available: Note: The offers and the price keep changing. Prices keep increasing as you level up. Any four of these offers will be available at a time. Localization for Underwater Lab Trivia *Size: *Maximum number per island: 1 *Available on these islands: *The overall amount of treasure found increases roughly linear with depth. So the 10th stage has about 10x as much as the first stage. Further, some items like the stone tablets are much more likely to be found at greater depths. Localization Category:Island of the Ancients Category:Wonder Category:The Bathyscaphe